


fear me

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2nd POV - the Doctor, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e04 The Doctor's Wife, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t see how House shudders and shakes with a distant tingle of fear and it’s the only warning he’ll get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fear me

-z-

 

**_“Fear me – I’ve killed hundreds of Time Lords.”_ **

It almost makes you laugh – instead you feel that sharpness deep in your chest and it constricts your throat and the back of your eyes burn – and you snarl:

**_“Fear me – I’ve killed all of them.”_ **

And you don’t see how House shudders and shakes with a distant tingle of fear and it’s the only warning he’ll get.  But his pride will make him ignore that fear – and it will be his downfall in the end.

And when everything is said and done and Sexy has said her first hello (( _I just wanted to say, “Hello.  Hello, my Doctor”_ )) and you’ve finished setting up the firewalls and you’ve closed your eyes – all you can remember is the screaming and the crying and **_please help us, please save us_** and you’re left alone with your nightmares and your self-loathing.

**_“Fear me – I’ve killed hundreds of Time Lords.”_ **

It almost makes you laugh – instead you feel that sharpness deep in your chest and it constricts your throat and the back of your eyeballs burn – and you sneer and snarl:

**_“Fear me – I’ve killed all of them.”_ **

****

-z-

 

End.


End file.
